headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
MCU/M
Makani Makani was a Hawaiian surfer who was also ex-Special Forces. Along with several other similar individuals, he helped in rescuing the Inhuman known as Gorgon, whom they found drowning in the sea. They brought him ashore and set up a campfire, where Gorgon then revealed his Inhuman heritage, and the fact that his traitorous cousin, Maximus, was trying to kill him. When it became clear that the forces of Maximus were hunting for Gorgon, Makani and the others agreed to help him fight. Malekith Malibu Malta Malta is an island country in the Mediterranean Sea. Malta is a popular tourist destination with its warm climate, numerous recreational areas, and architectural and historical monuments. This was where billionaire corporate mogul Ian Quinn maintained his base of operations, where he could conduct activities that would otherwise be defined as unethical or even illegal in other countries. It was here that Ian Quinn and his old colleague Franklin Hall experimented with the highly unstable Gravitonium compound. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team investigated Quinn's actions and sent their civilian consultant, Skye, to Malta undercover to infiltrate Quinn's organization. Man in the park Mancini Mandarin Marcus Bledsoe Marcus Daniels Maria Hill Matthew Ellis McGee McGuire Meade Megan Megan was a young woman employed by Rand Enterprises in New York City. She was the personal secretary to Ward Meachum. A former friend of Ward's, Danny Rand, bypassed security and made his way up to Ward's office. Ward angrily summoned Megan to call security and do away with the unwanted intruder. Megan Henderson Mehta Melinda May Meredith Quill Mew Mew "Mew Mew" is the way that Darcy Lewis pronounced the name Mjolnir - the mystic hammer of Thor (the J is silent). When Thor first made reference to finding Mjolnir, Darcy said, "Mew Mew? What's "Mew Mew". Later, Erik Selvig found a library book on ancient Norse mythology and Darcy pointed out a graphic of of the hammer, again calling it "Mew Mew". During the Convergence, Mjolnir was flying throughout space and time trying to reunite with Thor. When it flew over Darcy's head in London, she exclaimed "Mew Mew!" Michael Lindon Mike Peterson Milano Miles Lydon Milwaukee man Mindy Peterson Mindy Peterson, also known as Aunt Mindy, was the sister of Mike Peterson. She was the aunt of Ace Peterson and had a daughter named Kisha, whom she lived with in Los Angeles, California. When Mike Peterson fell upon hard times as a result of being bonded with the Extremis enhancile from the Centipede Program, he sent Ace to go and live with his Aunt Mindy for a time. Mike's actions eventually led him to cross paths with S.H.I.E.L.D. on several occasions, and Phil Coulson arrange to have a security detail monitor Aunt Mindy's house to keep a close watch over Ace. Despite this, Ace was kidnapped by Cybertek as part of their "incentives" program in order to insure Mike Peterson's compliance. S.H.I.E.L.D. liberated the Cybertek facility and Ace was reunited with Aunt Mindy. Miriam Fry Miss Elk Ridge Miss Johnson City Mister Blue Mister Green Mjolnir Moloka Dar Monstrous inmate Morag Mordis Mordis is the guy that never gets invited to all the cool parties. Mostly because he is also the guy most likely to kill everybody in the room. Mordis fires a death ray blast from his face, and requires a special helmet in order to contain his power. For this reason, he is considered a major uncontrollable threat, and spends most of his time locked away in a secure vault on Attilan. Maximus took special precautions to free Mordis, and then assigned him to a group of Inhuman Royal Guards for a mission to Earth where he was to help them sanction the Inhuman exile, Gorgon. Guard leader Auran led the mission, but she was not comfortable with having such a wild card on her team. Read more... Munin